The Truth
by twdgnukeclemm
Summary: (Worst summary EVER!) Clem, Nick, and Luke its just them against the world until they bump in to someone unwanted. Will they get away alive and who will they meet along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Nick shot up in pain, Clem was startled. She Sat up in a daze, in a slight whisper she asked him if he was alright. She was concerned he was just shot this morning and it could have been infected or worse. No one was there to help the wound, Nick, Luke, and Clem were all useless in this matter. Clem started to think about everyone they had lost, how they were all dead. She wouldn't face the truth she would just keep telling herself they were safe.

Nick tapped her on the shoulder... Clem are u listening to me. She came back to reality, I'm sorry Nick just thinking back to when this all started. A tear escaped from her eye, she quickly wiped it away trying to be strong. Nick had just lost Pete to a walker bite a few days ago. Nick played with my short curls, its ok Clem I under... He was cut off as Clem burst into tears. Nick picked her up and laid her in his lap even though his gut disagreed. Clem wrapped her arms around him neck as she soaked his shirt in tears. Clem its okay to cry, he ran his fingers threw her hair once again. Clem embraced Nick in a tight hug forgetting he had been shot. A small whimper escaped Nicks mouth. She immediately let go, I'm sorry Nick I didn't mean to hurt you. She paused hesitating to tell the much older boy she cared for him, she loved him as if they were brother and sister. She though for a moment before confessing how much he meant to her. Nick gave a small but perfect smile and she snuggled her head in his neck and slowly drifted off to sleep.

(next day)

Clem and Nick were snuggled up like always with there arms around each other. Clem woke up to a groaning Nick who was most likely dreaming. She fell back asleep and started to dream about her past. Little tears fell from her face and Nick grasped her in a tight hug so that her head was on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat, the soft beats where peaceful, it left her sleeping.

Luke walked upstairs and knocked on the door. No one denied the request on so he let himself in, he was happy he did. Nick and Clem were snuggled up. He walked up to Clem and shook her, and like always she didn't do anything then cuddle up closer to Nick. Luke wasn't having it so he just told both Clem and Nick to get the hell up if they wanted to eat. They trudged out of bed and had pissed looks on there face, they weren't so excited about the rude awakening. Luke looked towards thebathroom door signaling Clem in the nicest possible way. In anger she obeyed, walked into the bathroom, and slammed the door. Clem was in front of the mirror looking at her tired face, made two pigtails as always, stuck on her hat, and walked downstairs. Clem stood in front of Luke. Where are we going anyway... hunting, you would like to eat tonight right? Clem looked at him with hate in her eyes she didn't know why, she ignored it and grabbed her shot gun.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nick hurry your a** up!" "Leave me the hell alone okay!" The two boys continued to fight, Clem interrupted them."Would you two babies shut the hell up and lets go!"The grown men stopped arguing and followed Clem. Clem approached a yellow and blue house with white picket fences. "Let's check inside." They all agreed and walked inside. It was a total mess and smelled like s**t. Luke broke the silence, "I'm checking upstairs there's a chance there can be some usefull supplies. Minutes passed when suddently a scream came from ouotside, Nick and Clem's turned there heads to the noise. "HELP ME HELP PLEASE." The voice sobbed. (Luke totally oblivious to what was going on) Nick ran after the sound. Clem ran towards Nick but Nick being faster caused them to split. Clem could still hear the cries, but that was still the least of her problems.

(Clem's POV)

"Nick Nick... WHERE ARE YOU!" I started crying, I wiped my eyes blinding my self causing me to trip and a sharp object sliced my arm. There was a giant gash, I tried getting up to run but I had no strenghth. I was surrounded by walkers. I curled up in a ball and wispered "I love you Nick, I love you Luke" I heard gunshots, and opened my eyes standing there was carver. His dark eyes looked into mine practically swallowing me whole. I tried to scream no sound came out. He grabbed me by the hair and but a cloth over my mouth. I fought but it was obvious he was stronger. I became weaker and eventually everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

I was woken up by a soft and simple but familiar voice. When my eyes where finally ready to open I saw that familiar voice was Bonnie. She was in her own little world singing, unaware I had woke up. Bonnies voice was soothing, I continued to listen. Her voice mixed with the pain of a needle, lt felt sharp into my skin. A squeal of pain escaped my mouth, i flinched as the needle slowly made its way threw my skin.

She finished stitching my arm and put away the supplies. In walked Carver, He was holding my pistol and in the other Nick's hat. "What the f**k did u do to him!" I dropped to the floor in tears. "Clem you should no better than that to talk to me like that." "Answer my question you sick bastard!" "I warned you Clem." He grabbed me by my hair and slapped me sending me straight at the wall. My cheek was bright red but I refussed to cry. I stood up my legs shaking, I used the wall to support my weight. "Carver... what did u do to him." I was tearing up. He ignored my question, and grabbed me. He lead me to a shed like building and shoved me in. "Carver please dont leave me... Carver!" My hands slammed against the wooden door making them red. I knew that bastard would leave me here and all I could do was worry.

(Next Day)

All I could do was think about Nick, Nick was on my mind he was my hope my priority. I also worried about Luke. I was so worked up on Nick and Luke it took me about an a hour to realize my hat was missing. So many thoughys went threw my mind. Did carver take my hat? If so was Carver going to play the same trick on Nick and Making him suffer wondering if there loved one was dead or alive.


	4. Chapter 4

I heard the door open and hoped that Nick was on the other side. When the door opened I saw it was Bonnie. "Carver wants to speak to you. Her voice was shaky which scared me half to death but I stood up, and walked towards Carvers office.

My hands where shaking preventing me from opening the door. I walked in and the room was empty. I was grabbed fom behind, I was struggling but the grip was tightening. I relaxed and in walked carver. Nick was behind him beat up and bloody.

"Nick Nick.. Let him go you sick twisted... Fuck." "Clem.. Stop its ok... im fine." Carver dropped nick on the floor and walked towords me.I was scared but stood tall,Carvers hand sent a stinging pain to my left cheek. There was blood in my mouth and I spat it on carvers face. He wiped it off and threw me towards the wall. There was a sharp pain in my torso. Troy then grabbed me and held a pocket knife to my neck. Carver signaled him to bring me back .

He brought me back to the shed and told Bonnie to clean me got the supplies to restitch my now open wound. "Clem sit up please so I can check your ribs" I sat up and an excrutiating pain took over my body. I screamed in pain as Bonnie slightly pressed on my ribs. "Im sorry Clem" "Its ok" those words gritted out my teeth. When Bonnie finished she told me to take a rest and I would be woken in an hour.

(Lukes POV)

Nick Clem where the hell are you!" I was starting to worry so I ran around looking but had no luck. I decided it was best to go to the cabin and hopefully they would be there. There was faint figure through all the fog I walked toward the person hoping it to be Nick or Clem. The closer I drew to the faint figure the more I realized it was group. It shook me, that faint figure was carvers group. In his hand was A daggee covered in blood and On his head was Nicks hat.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Hey guys so I have'nt posted in a while and thats because I lost my phone and I got a new phone. I will try and update more and I might start a new story.

* * *

><p>(Luke's POV)<p>

I felt my eyes filling with tears and my body became cold. I buried my head in my hands and cried. I looked up at carver, pure joy filled his eyes. "Your a disgrace." My voice spoke, now clear and harsh. Carver snickered, his hands reached down I'm his pocket. He grabbed a pistol and clasped his fingers around the trigger. "Where are my friends." I demanded. He answer with a mellow voice"Come with me and you'll be reunited." My face became blank."No your gonna bring them here, I'm not going anywhere with u, u sick twisted.. Fuck." His face became stern, he walked towards me, punching me in the ribs. I grasped my side as the cold tip of the pistol met my head. My world became dizzy then becoming black.

(Clems POV)

"CARVER CARVER, PLEASE LET MY SEE NICK. PLEASE!" I laid on the ground sobbing. I wiped my eyes and there was carver. His voice was calm"Follow me.

"I was brought into Carvers office and there was Nick sprawled out on the floor. "NICK WAKE UP, WAKE UP.""CARVER WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU." My cheeks where stained with tears and my eyes where bloodshot. "CARVER ANSWER ME WHY WOULD U DO THIS. I HATE YOU, YOU COLD HEARTED BASTARD" My voive was now filled with anger. "Nick wake up please, please wake up I need you." I grabbed nicks hand. I took a deep breath filling my lungs with oxygen and started to sing.

We'll do it all

Everything

On our own"

"We don't need

Anything

Or anyone"

"If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

"I don't quite know

How to say

How I feel"

"Those three words

Are said too much

They're not enough"

"If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

"Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life"

"Let's waste time

Chasing cars

Around our heads"

"I need your grace

To remind me

To find my own"

"If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

"Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life"

"All that I am

All that I ever was

Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see"

"I don't know where

Confused about how as well

Just know that these things will never change for us at all"

"If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

(Clems POV)

I lay my head on his chest, his breaths where faint and his heartbeat was slow. That's when his heart stopped. "Nick no, please" I was now sobbing. Rage and sadness filled my body. " "CARVER I'LL KILL YOU. " "Clem its okay." my head turned towards the voice I never thought I would ever hear again. "Nick, Nick" I hugged him. Someone approached me. I turned my head it was Carver. He grabbed me, "Nick Nick, CARVER LET GO OF ME " I was thrown to the floor and all I could see was a blurred face.


End file.
